The Light In The Dark
by A.Baroness
Summary: Set in season 7: Just when Daphne is ready to tell Niles how she feels, he confronts her with the shocking news of his upcoming nuptials to Mel. The bride to be is keeping a secret - what happens when Daphne discovers it? And can she prevent the wedding in time? Prompt by Dustinw522.
1. Prolog: It's Your Love

**A/N:** Thanks to Dustinw522 for the prompt! I may not have been the first choice, but I am so honored to try my hand at this story. Those of you who've watched "Hot in Cleveland" and know the episode "One Wedding and One Funeral" will recognize the plot. Those of you who don't know it, don't be afraid! Hopefully the story is self-explanatory.

* * *

Daphne's heart fluttered as if she'd eaten a hummingbird for breakfast. Here she was, the keys to Donny's apartment already warm in her hand. She'd entered this apartment many, many times. This time, however, it would be for the last time. The decision hadn't come to her lightly. None of this was easy. But Daphne knew that going on like this would cause her – and Donny – even more pain.

"Donny?" Unlike the apartment she shared with the two Crane men, Donny's was cluttered. And just like always, Daphne picked up a few things from the ground. She used to be like this too; living in her own little chaos. When did everything start to change? She wondered as she put a book on the table. Dr. Crane would have a fit if he ever found a book on the ground. Daphne didn't want to think about either Dr. Crane. Not yet.

"Donny? Are you home?" It was awfully quiet and so very, very dark. Daphne was used to the spacious glass front in her own home. Home. She clutched her purse tightly and didn't even dare to sit down on the couch.

"Oh hey," Donny finally appeared and he wore a big smile upon seeing her, "I didn't expect you here just yet." He gently kissed her lips and that simple, small gesture brought tears to Daphne's eyes.

"Donny… we need to talk." She saw his heartbreak reflected in his eyes before she even said a word.

Driving home from Donny's apartment, Daphne thought something was missing. She didn't realize it until she stopped at a red light; her hand was so much lighter now that she no longer wore her engagement ring. Her heart, interestingly enough, was lighter too. And finally she could allow herself to think about Dr. Niles Crane. Immediately, her heart sped up. The light turned green and Daphne quickly stepped on the gas. She couldn't wait to get back and tell him – Niles – how she felt.

The decision to break up with Donny had not been easy, but she knew it was the only right one. Many nights she couldn't sleep; whenever she closed her eyes, she thought of the other man. She thought of Niles instead of Donny, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Daphne knew she'd have to do something. And she'd always followed her heart. Always. Her heart was begging her to choose another path. Donny was nice and comfortable, but it was not enough. Whatever she and Niles could be, she needed to explore that possibility.

Yet another stop light prevented Daphne's fast journey to Niles' office. There was another big obstacle to deal with: Mel. Daphne didn't like the woman. At first she thought it was because she reminded her a little bit of Dr. Crane's ex-wife. Now she knew it was because she was jealous. If it was true what the other Dr. Crane had unwillingly told her – namely that Niles had been in love with her for years – then she had a chance. For once in her life Daphne felt absolutely sure about matters of the heart.

Nervousness sneaked up on her, though, when she finally reached Dr. Crane's office. He had told his brother that he was working late today. Daphne was glad of it, because she could be certain to catch him alone. His secretary Mrs. Woodson had already gone home and so Daphne knocked on the slightly ajar door.

"Daphne?" Niles was surprised to see her there, but Daphne noticed the way his eyes softened upon seeing her.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Is something the matter?" Niles asked carefully. Daphne realized she was clinging to her purse, not saying a word. How do you tell someone you found out that they were in love with you? Daphne didn't know. She prided herself on being fast-forward and always saying what she thought. At the moment, however, she didn't know how to be herself.

"I came to talk to you about something." All of this was so eerily familiar. Not long ago she'd been in the same situation with Donny. Except this time instead of breaking a heart, she hoped to unite two hearts.

"Ah." He sat on the edge of his desk, looking at her. The softness in his eyes was no longer visible and there was an exhaustion about him that made Daphne forget what she'd come here to say.

"Dr. Crane you look tired." To her surprise, he gave a small, strangled laugh.

"Did you come here to tell me that? Thank you, Daphne. I appreciate your concern. It's just – just Mel."

"Did she do anything?" Daphne walked closer, suddenly angry with the other woman. If she had hurt Niles in any way…

"Well, she, too, came to tell me something today." His blue eyes were shimmering; Daphne wasn't sure if he was about to start crying or if he'd cried earlier. But she wanted to hug his obvious pain away so badly.

"She did?"

"Yeah. We- uhm, Mel and I are going to get married!" He tried to sound more cheerful than he felt. Daphne, however, couldn't tell. His words were like a slap. Married! She was too late. All this time and now she was too late.

"You what? I mean congratulations, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne. That's not all." His voice sounded strange; strangled. Daphne knew what he was going to say before he said it. Her whole world seemed to shatter and fall at their feet.

"Mel is pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Yes, Daphne was definitely too late.

 **tbc**


	2. There Are Two Faces To Every Person

Daphne's mind was reeling from the news. Mel was pregnant with Niles' child! It seemed like she had tumbled into a nightmare and now she had to find a way to wake up.

"When is the, you know, the wedding?" Just that simple word was painful. The word reminded her of her own, now cancelled wedding that would have taken place in a little over a month. There were still so many things to do, to cancel – more than there would have been had she gone through with it. Daphne knew she couldn't dwell on that right now, because here she was having her heart broken. What an irony that not long ago she, too, had broken a heart. Donny's feelings were probably similar to what she was going through now. The only difference was that Dr. Crane – could she go on calling him Niles now, in her mind? – didn't know of the damage he was inflicting upon her.

"Three days." 72 hours to do something – anything.

"There'll be a party tomorrow night. Mel insisted." Niles went on and Daphne was too deep in her own thoughts to hear the discomfort in his voice. "We're not to mention the baby, of course. We're to protect her place in society." The way he used 'we' made Daphne wonder how much say he had in any of this. It also reminded her of much she was not a part of this. There was a 'we' and then there was everyone else. She, unfortunately, was in that second group. So far he hadn't even invited her.

"I hope you and Donny will be there." He said as if reading her mind. Daphne, however, was fixated on the 'and Donny' part. She couldn't tell him. The empty place on her finger where her engagement ring used to be itched and she made sure to hide her hand behind her purse. Daphne didn't think he was paying attention anyway. His gaze was somewhere in an all too close future and he was trying to figure out whether to be happy or devastated.

"Of course I'll be there," Daphne said, "I'm happy for you." Such a blatant lie, but they both decided to believe it. At least for now.

* * *

Daphne felt like a stranger at Niles' engagement party. She was glad he and Mel had decided to use the Montana. Daphne knew a few hiding places here and there; every once in a while, when the weight of the apparent happiness grew too heavy, she would just go there and take a deep, deep breath. It was one of these moments; just a few minutes ago she had hugged Mel, the happy bride to be.

"I'm so happy for you." Daphne had practiced these words so they didn't sound insincere. Mel hugged her back way too tightly. Her thin, spindly arms poked into her softer places.

"Thank you, Daphne. We couldn't be happier ourselves. This is just the way it's supposed to be. Right, Niles?" Her husband to be nodded with a way too forced grin on his face.

Daphne needed room to breathe after that episode. She found Niles' study to be the perfect place. She stared at the books, touched one or the other. She knew how much Niles loved them and touching them made her feel closer to him.

"Ugh, what kind of party is this?" Daphne startled upon hearing a voice. She relaxed as soon as she saw Roz enter with a full glass of what she presumed was an alcoholic drink.

"Roz, I am so glad to see you! I hardly know any of these people."

"Do you want to know any of them? I know I don't."

"No, but… they're people Dr. Crane wanted here, aren't they?"

"I bet those are only Mel's people. Except for Frasier and Martin of course and they're not happy to be here either." Roz took a huge sip from her glass. Daphne wished she'd brought a drink as well.

"We have to pretend to be happy, though," Daphne told her, "For Dr. Crane's sake."

"To be honest, he doesn't look all that happy either, but I'm not here to talk about Niles. Where is your ring, Daphne? And where is Donny?" Daphne startled again and turned away from her friend. She stared at a book cover – "Vital Lies, Simple Truths" – and wondered how to explain any of this. It was neither a short nor an easy story.

"This is Dr. Crane's engagement party, I don't think we-"

"Oh come on, Daphne. I don't care about Niles and that sorry excuse for a woman. You look devastated and Donny isn't here." Daphne gently touched the book in front of her. She could no longer read the title; tears blurred her vision. She would have told everyone about her broken off engagement – after Niles and Mel's wedding. As much as she didn't want any of this to happen, they didn't deserve to be burdened with her problems. Roz was by her side and her hand on Daphne's shoulder was the final push. The tears fell silently, but with force.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Daphne shook her head no. Then she nodded. Roz gave her a reassuring smile before she quickly left her side to make sure the door to the study was locked.

"Now tell me everything."

"Where do I start?" Daphne sobbed.

"How about when you realized you had feelings for Niles."

"What? How did you – why are you saying that?" Roz grinned.

"I knew the moment I saw your face at Frasier's Christmas party. I didn't think it would end in this, though. Can you imagine that woman with a baby?"

"Dr. Crane – Niles – said she already had a son." Daphne couldn't imagine Mel with a baby either, but she was still in shock Roz knew about all of this.

"Something is off with this woman. I don't like her. I never thought I'd say this, but Niles deserves someone better." Roz took a big gulp from her drink, apparently surprised she had amicable feelings for Niles.

"Someone like me?" Daphne smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, someone like you." Roz's smile was honest, Daphne noticed and it only made her cry harder.

"We have to come up with a plan to break these two up." Roz mused.

"Are you out of your mind? I lov- like Niles way too much to destroy his happiness!"

"Did he look happy to you?"

"No, but… maybe he is just overwhelmed. I know Mrs. Crane never wanted children. He is just getting used to the idea."

"If Mel is even pregnant."

"What?"

"I saw her drink a glass of champagne earlier. She thought no one saw, but I saw her drink it. I've been there, you know. I'm doubtful."

"Are you saying…" Daphne couldn't finish her sentence, because her thoughts were taking over. It all fit so well. Too well, actually. Mel wouldn't do that to Niles, would she? What reasons did she have to be so mean? Except that Daphne hadn't liked her from the beginning. All those little instances came back to her; when she demanded this or that, when she ordered people around – even Niles. The thought took root in her mind and heart; Roz's words rang through her like a soft melody 'if Mel is even pregnant'. Just as quickly as the thought came to her, it fell apart again.

"Just because we don't like her, we can't just spread rumors like that. I'll get over this. I have to."

"If you say so." Roz shrugged. "Let's join the others. I guess we'll have to get used to these people. You more so than I." Daphne nodded and followed Roz outside. She grabbed a flute of champagne and drowned half of the glass with one big gulp. The alcohol felt warm and welcome. Daphne's eyes scanned the room automatically and eventually landed on Niles. What a beautiful man, she thought. His smile, usually warm and gentle, was once again forced. Daphne couldn't help but think back to Roz's words. Niles clearly wasn't happy. Mel, on the other hand, was beaming. She was showing off her engagement ring proudly. Daphne stared hard at her, searched for any indication that this was indeed a woman about to become a mother in a few months time. What if Roz was right? Daphne sipped her champagne. No, of course not, she couldn't be right. No woman could be that cruel.

Except the doubt nagged at Daphne insistently. What if, oh, what if… and she drowned out her thoughts with every drop of champagne she could get her hands on.

 **Tbc**


	3. A Shadow And A Doubt

Daphne woke to a jumble of voices. They sounded so strange in her ears that she wondered if someone had switched on the TV. In her hazy state, Daphne thought it had to be some kind of cartoon. Either way, the sound was not welcome. Any attempts to open her eyes and see what was going on, however, fell flat. Her eyes felt glued shut and Daphne began to panic.

"Can't you just wake her up? Her behavior was so embarrassing." The strange noises began to sound normal. They were too loud, but at least Daphne could understand the words and make sense of them.

"Daphne usually isn't like that." Those were Niles' words and Daphne gasped. She tried to control her breathing; not only to fight off the spreading nausea, but so they wouldn't find out she could hear them.

"Why are you defending her, Niles? She tried to destroy our engagement party! Please tell me she's not coming to the wedding."

"Of course she's coming to our wedding. She's family."

"Since when is the hired help family?" Mel almost spat the last words. Tears slipped through Daphne's closed eyes. Despite the fact that Niles thought of her as family, Mel didn't. Hired help. The words hurt her more than she'd ever imagined. If his wife and mother of his child didn't approve of their friendship, Daphne knew she'd have to leave the Cranes eventually. The former Mrs. Crane had been a horrible woman and she'd treated Daphne – just like everyone else – badly. To her knowledge she'd never suggested Daphne didn't somehow belong, though.

"Mel, please. Stress is bad for the baby."

"Don't mention the – it – in front of her!" The silence hurt Daphne's ears and unfortunately, it intensified her nausea. She felt like she was on a ship, swaying here and swaying there. 'Say something', she pleaded silently and wished Niles could read her mind. How different everything could be if he could read minds – or if he were psychic. Those were Daphne's last coherent thoughts as a particular hard wave of nausea hit her. On instinct she got up – she only now realized she'd been on the fainting couch – and ran. She picked the wrong direction and found herself in the kitchen. Maybe she could have turned around, but the remaining chicken on the kitchen table did the rest. Daphne emptied her stomach over the kitchen sink.

"Well, I'm not going to clean up after her." Mel's words were spoken louder than necessary. Daphne took a deep breath. At least her stomach felt better. She tried to brush away a strand of hair and it stuck to her sweaty forehead. Daphne turned on the water and just let it wash away the incident as well as any words that might have been spoken in the living room. The fridge was filled with expensive water bottles. Daphne figured they'd have to be Mel's, but took one anyway. The cold water felt heavenly and she drank thirstily.

"Daphne, are you all right?" Niles entered the kitchen with a concerned look on his face. For a moment Daphne had completely forgotten where she was.

"Dr. Crane! I am so, so sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I was just worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you want me to get you some-"

"I better go now, Dr. Crane. Whatever I did – or said – last night, I'm truly sorry." Daphne searched her brain, but there was darkness. She dimly remembered a glass of champagne and that was all.

"You didn't do anything," Niles said softly, "You must have had too much to drink. We found you passed out in my study." He blushed a bit when he told her the last part.

"I woke up on the fainting couch."

"The study looked rather uncomfortable." Niles admitted. His back was turned to her now. He didn't seem to be doing anything, but he was walking here and there, trying to figure something out.

"Thank – thank you. I am so embarrassed!"

"Don't be, Daphne. I'm just glad you feel better now." Niles finally turned towards her again. He stopped fidgeting and just smiled at her. It reminded Daphne how she must look.

"I should get going. I don't even – what time is it?"

"It's just after 10 a.m."

"Your father and brother will wonder where I am!"

"No, I called them. Daphne, are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course I am. I should – I really need to get going." She put down the almost empty water bottle and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Daphne, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but…" Daphne stopped and turned to him. She knew it; she'd broken something or said something. For all she knew, she'd confessed her feelings to him. Not that he would have believed her. Why would he? Looking at him and seeing how he tried to find the right words that wouldn't hurt her, Daphne wanted nothing more than to leave as quickly as possible.

"Maybe you should, you know, freshen up." Niles smiled awkwardly. Daphne blushed. She had no idea what she looked like, but it couldn't be pretty. Just another embarrassing moment to add to all of this.

"I'll drive you home when you're ready."

"That's really not necessary." Daphne said quickly. She didn't remember whether she'd come here with her own car, but she could just take a cab. Anything to get away from Niles – and Mel.

"It's no bother and I'd feel better," Niles smiled warmly at her and for the first time this morning Daphne felt good, "You can use the upstairs guest bathroom. No one ever uses it. You'll find everything you need in there. Do you remember where it is?" She didn't.

"Of course. Thank you, Dr. Crane." As quickly as she could muster, Daphne left the kitchen. Mel was nowhere to be seen and Daphne walked upstairs. She'd used the upstairs bathroom once before. Warmth spread through her when she thought back to that particular night. Back then she had almost gambled Niles' friendship. If only she'd known about his feelings then. If only she had pushed a little harder, had been less afraid… it didn't matter anymore. Nothing had happened that night and now the tables were turned.

Daphne still didn't know which room the bathroom was. At least she knew which room the master bedroom was – and she stayed clear of that. The first door she opened led into a rather colorful room she had never seen before. Daphne quickly closed the door again. For all she knew, it was Mel's room. She swallowed hard when it occurred to her that the other woman was probably living here now. The nausea returned just as Daphne discovered the bathroom.

Considering that the room wasn't in use, it was very clean. Daphne didn't see a single grain of dust. She opened the medicine cabinet and found an unused tooth brush and some toiletries. While brushing her teeth, Daphne marveled at the sheer size of this room that no one even used. She stared into the huge mirror and then suddenly she saw it. It was a tiny something that was easily overlooked. With the toothbrush still in her mouth, Daphne went to inspect it. The little object was badly hidden behind the small trash can. As she got closer, Daphne gasped: it was a pregnancy test! She didn't need to pick it up to see its result. It clearly said negative. That doesn't prove anything, Daphne told herself as she remembered Roz's words from the night before. She took a piece of toilet paper and picked the test up to throw it into the garbage. Just in case Niles walked in. When she opened the lid, she found the garbage can wasn't empty. There was a crumbled piece of paper and as Daphne carefully unfolded it, she realized they were test results. The words 'not pregnant' jumped off the page. All of this was a lie after all. Mel was lying to Niles! Daphne's couldn't think clearly. She exchanged the results with the pregnancy test and put the lid back on. She had to talk to Niles. And quickly.

Daphne couldn't get downstairs fast enough. She wasn't sure she could face Mel. How could that woman do this to Niles? What were her reasons? Mel's voice interrupted her train of thoughts and Daphne almost missed a step.

"There you are. Daphne, Mel is going to drop you off. She has a few errands to run anyway." Niles' smile looked out of place. Daphne wished she could have eavesdropped on that conversation. Mel's smile didn't even waver. By now Daphne knew how insincere it was. However, two could play at this game and she smiled as well.

"That's really nice. Thank you, Mel." As much as Daphne wanted to, she couldn't just expose Mel's lie like this. For all she knew, the test results were old. She hadn't looked at them properly yet. All she knew was that she needed to talk to Niles about all of this.

"Are you – will you drop by your brother's later today?"

"Niles has to work." Mel answered for him. Niles closed his mouth again and nodded sadly.

"I probably won't make it today."

"How about Nervosa?" With every moment that passed, her urgency grew. She didn't understand why, but she knew she had to listen to what her gut was telling her. Her eyes were glued to Niles' face as if she could convey a message to him that way. Had she looked at Mel, she might have seen the other woman's suspicious glance.

"No, not today. Are you all right, Daphne?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time. Daphne almost threw the question back at him. She felt more alert now and she noticed the dark rings under his eyes. Whatever it was, something was just not right here. The piece of paper almost burnt a hole in her pocket. Daphne knew it had to do with these results.

"I'll be back in about an hour, darling." Mel's voice cut through the moment. She kissed Niles on the mouth and Daphne could have sworn she deliberately extended the kiss because of her.

"Bye, Daphne." Niles sounded almost as sad as Daphne felt. She gave him a small wave before Mel ushered her out.

* * *

Never before in her life had Daphne been so thankful for seatbelts. She'd never been in a car with Mel before and Daphne knew she'd never be again. Her upset stomach agreed with her.

"I'm sorry for last night." Daphne told Mel, hoping it would make her drive slower. It didn't.

"It was rather embarrassing."

"I didn't – I didn't mean to drink that much."

"There's this thing called moderation, Daphne." Mel's words reminded Daphne of her own mother and she suddenly felt like a small child again.

"The champagne was just so…" Daphne meant to say 'helpful', but she didn't want to raise suspicion.

"I know it was exquisite. That's why I picked it. But I didn't get drunk." So she admitted to having champagne! Daphne didn't dare to ask her about the test results. Especially not while they were both in the car.

"Well, but you're pregnant so-" Mel stomped on the brake and Daphne thought she might get sick all over again.

"Did Niles tell you?"

"I- yes, he did. He was just so happy," Daphne lied. "I didn't tell anyone else." She knew Niles had told is family. Roz probably found out from Frasier.

"It's supposed to be a secret. I know you can't possibly comprehend this, but in our social circles it just doesn't look good when the bride waddles down the aisle. It's just not right."

"That's why you're getting married so quickly." Daphne voiced her thoughts and wished she hadn't. Mel threw her a dark side glance.

"I know Niles considers you special, but I hope you reconsider attending our wedding." Daphne gasped. "You and Donny, well… you don't really fit with our kind of people." She wanted to yell at Mel; maybe even insult her. The words, however, did not come. Instead, Daphne nodded. There was no Donny anymore, anyway. However, thinking about him didn't hurt her. Losing Niles to this woman felt like the end of the world. As she turned to look out the window, she realized they'd already arrived at the Elliot Bay Towers. Mel was waiting for her to leave the car.

"Don't mention any of this to Niles," Mel told her in a dark voice, "This is between us, right?" Again, no words left Daphne's mouth. Without thanking her for the ride, Daphne stepped out of the car and Mel sped off again. For a moment Daphne just stood there. Her head was spinning round and round. There was no doubt left in her mind that the pregnancy was a lie. Mel was coercing Niles. Daphne needed to find a way to talk with him. And even more importantly, she needed to stop that wedding.

 **Tbc**


	4. The Truth May Bind You

Daphne pushed the elevator button repeatedly. She was so anxious to get upstairs that she considered taking the stairs. Finally Daphne heard the familiar ping noise. The door opened and an old lady stepped out. Daphne greeted her as friendly as she could muster before she got in herself. On the way upstairs Daphne tried to come up with what she would tell Mr. and Dr. Crane. Would they believe her about Mel? Or would they tell her it was none of her business? The elevator ride took too long and doubts filled her mind.

In the end, it was all for nothing. No one was even home. Frantically, Daphne ran through the apartment looking for someone to ease her mind. She would have spilled her heart to Eddie even, but he, too, was gone. Tears filled Daphne's eyes as she accepted the loneliness that now captured her. She sat in Mr. Crane's dreadful chair hoping some wisdom might seep out of it. There was nothing but silence and her own fears and feelings.

"Oh bloody hell," she muttered and wiped away her tears, "they're no good with advice anyway." It was in her angry silence that she remembered what Niles had said: he'd be busy at his office all day! This was her chance to tell him about her doubts. If she wasn't ready to admit her feelings for him yet, she could at least save him from making this mistake. She grabbed her keys and was gone again. She didn't need any advice from anyone. Daphne could do this all on her own; another little secret to keep. If she was wrong, no one would ever know about it anyway. Her plan was perfect. At least that's what she thought.

The drive to Niles' office seemed longer than usual. Daphne still wasn't sure what she was going to say to him once she arrived. There were so many things to tell him and not enough words to voice them. She would have to improvise. The most important thing was that he knew who Mel really was.

To her greatest surprise, Daphne didn't see Mrs. Woodson when she arrived. Niles' secretary was a pleasant woman, who greeted everyone with a smile. It was eerily quiet without her there. Daphne didn't have the time to contemplate her absence, though. Quickly, she knocked on Niles' office door, which was slightly ajar. She knew it meant he wasn't in session with anyone.

"Dr. Crane?" She asked carefully, realizing how strangely similar it was to a few days ago when she'd been right here. Back then she hadn't been able to confess her feelings. Maybe today luck would be on her side. She stepped inside and gasped; Niles wasn't at his desk at all, but Mel was.

"Well, well. I knew you couldn't be trusted." The other woman said with a sugary smile. Daphne was frozen in place. Her hand gripped the door handle painfully, yet she couldn't leave. Not before she knew for sure what Mel was planning with Niles.

"Where is Niles?"

"Since when are you on a first name basis?" Mel got up and walked over to Daphne. Gently, she took her hand away from the door handle and led her inside. She closed the door silently; for a moment Daphne felt confusion consume her.

"He's working from home. Oops, I forgot to mention that earlier, didn't I?" The smile never left her face. She gently pushed Daphne, who felt unable to fight back just yet, into a chair.

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne's voice sounded weak; even in her own ears.

"I'm doing us all a favor. Do you think I'm blind? I see the way Niles has been looking at you. I could live with that because there's no way he'd ever do or say anything," she sighed and wiped away an invisible spot on Niles' desk, "but then I began to see something else. The way you were suddenly looking at him. I don't care for the heartbreaking story of you realizing your feelings for him, by the way. I just knew I had to do something and soon."

That's when Daphne knew she'd been right. Mel's perfidious plan unfolded before her eyes and Daphne gasped. Up until now all she'd had were doubts and inklings; now she knew for sure.

"You're not pregnant." It wasn't a question because both women knew the answer. Mel turned to her.

"It's really too bad you decided to come here today, Daphne."

"I'm going to tell Niles that this is all a scam!"

"Oh, you think I'd let you destroy this? I'm sorry, Daphne. You're no longer invited to my wedding." In a quick move Daphne didn't anticipate, Mel was by her side. Daphne felt the impact of a blunt object on her temple and slumped down. Her vision was blurred as she tried to fight the fast working Mel. She heard the tear of duct-tape, but there was nothing she could do. Her fuzzy brain registered how her hands were put together – and instead of fighting her, Daphne wondered how Mel could be so gently with her – and duct-taped.

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne asked again, the words heavy on her tongue.

"Niles is the perfect man for me. Unfortunately, he thinks you're the woman of his dreams. He'll change his mind when we're married and pregnant."

"No baby."

"I'm not pregnant yet," Mel clarified and checked Daphne's eyes; a part of her remembered that she was a doctor. She seemed content with what she saw and patted Daphne's cheek. "I'll be soon enough. With all this stressful planning, who knows, I might have a miscarriage." She giggled to herself and Daphne thought she was going to be sick.

"Don't you distract me," Mel said suddenly, sounding angry, "You're not going anywhere until I'm Mrs. Niles Crane." She finished and duct-taped Daphne's legs to the chair.

"Niles is going to be so heartbroken when you don't show up. Maybe that'll give him some perspective. I'll come up with a nice, little story." Hot, angry tears spilled from Daphne's eyes as she heard these words. Her head throbbed and her fingers tingled from being tied together too tightly. Her thoughts, however, were consumed with Niles. He would think she didn't care and that hurt more than any of the physical harm Mel had inflicted upon her.

"And don't worry; I won't let you die here," she laughed and the strange sound hurt Daphne's ears, "I'm not that cruel. But bye, bye for now." Before Mel left, she quickly duct-taped Daphne's mouth shut as well. Daphne tried to scream and her lips caught on the artificial glue of the tape. For a moment she thought all of this was just a very twisted, very sick joke. She held still in the hope of hearing footsteps or any kind of noise. All she heard were her rapid heartbeat and her ragged breath. There was nothing left to do, she realized.

Daphne was too late – again – and Mel had won.

 ** _Tbc_**


	5. When The Timing Is Right

**A/N:** This was supposed to be the last chapter; somehow that didn't happen. Soooooo. The next one is definitely the last one. Sorry for taking so long to update. Life is seriously crazy at the moment.

* * *

"Why would I know where Daphne is?" Frasier almost yelled. Roz noticed how stressed he was; except she never cared when he was in one of his moods. She'd been trying to reach Daphne for a while now and there was never an answer. Martin claimed not to have seen her all day and now Frasier, too. Roz had known Daphne for years and this just didn't sound like her. She wasn't ready to voice exactly that to Frasier, though.

"There's something important I need to discuss with her. Because of your brother's wedding."

"Oh?"

"It's a girl thing." Roz rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know where she is. Have you tried Donny?" She had – just in case Daphne had had a change of heart and run back to Donny. He, too, hadn't heard from her, though. A strange sensation was nagging at Roz. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something was definitely not right.

"Have you heard from Niles?"

"Roz, what is this? Twenty questions? You make it sound like Niles and Daphne have run off together."

"Maybe that's what happened!" She exclaimed happily.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm, nothing. I'm sure I'll find Daphne on my own." Roz quickly left before Frasier could say another word. The possibility of Niles and Daphne hadn't even crossed her mind. Oh, how she hoped it was true! If it were, she only needed to find them. Because no matter what all of this was about, Roz needed to know for sure. Just in case.

Niles didn't answer his cell phone and Roz was just about ready to drive over to his apartment and yell at him. Fearing she might meet Mel, she refrained from that. The wedding was soon enough and Roz could only imagine how insufferable Mel must be by now. She sipped her coffee hoping Daphne might just stroll in and clear all her doubts. Nothing happened. She tried Niles again, but no one picked up. Slamming her own phone on the table, she watched Frasier walk into the café. She rolled her eyes as he sat next to her.

"Long time no see."

"I'm really not in the mood, Frasier."

"Did you find Daphne?"

"Well, do you see her?"

"No need to be snappy, Roz. I was merely asking."

"Sorry. I just –"

"You what? Come on, tell me."

"I don't want to." Roz said uncertainly. She knew Frasier didn't exactly like Mel, but Niles was his brother and he wanted him to be happy. Roz wasn't sure how he would react if she voiced her doubts about Mel. And that oh so timely planned pregnancy.

"It's not important. Daphne just seemed pretty drunk at that engagement party and I was wondering how she's feeling. You know."

"Ah. I see. Well, I wish I could help you, Roz." Frasier said with sympathy in his voice. "I'm sure you'll see her at the wedding."

"Don't remind me." Roz mumbled. For a moment she forgot about Daphne and her problems. Roz was convinced Niles had only invited her as some sort of punishment. They weren't exactly friends after all. To make things worse, Roz didn't even have a date. She'd have to get drunk hoping to pass out and miss most of it. Her bleak thoughts were interrupted by Frasier's annoying ringtone. She knew it was a piece of classical music (because Frasier had told her several times), but she wouldn't have cared for it either way; in this hollow-sounding, deformed cell phone version it hurt her ears.

"Niles? I can hardly understand what you're saying ... what are you talking about?...Yes, it is a problem… it is a problem for me!"

Roz waved at Frasier, whispered harshly and even hit him on the shoulder – without luck. He was caught in his own world and an invisible fight with his brother.

"Ask him about Daphne!" Roz yelled.

"Nothing is wrong with Daphne, Niles," Frasier shot her an angry glare, "Roz, is just worried about her because she drank too much last night… I see, yes… you just concentrate on that wedding… I know what I just said. I- we'll be there for you of course… yes, yes… no, I'll tell dad… and Niles? Don't forget to breathe." Frasier hung up the phone.

"Did you not hear – or see – me?"

"I did hear AND see you, Roz. I find your behavior particularly childish today."

"Me childish? You completely ignored me."

"Because I was on the phone."

"You could have asked him if he knew anything about Daphne."

"He's got enough on his plate as it is. The wedding date has been changed."

"Did they cancel it?" Roz asked with hope in her voice.

"Quite the opposite; the wedding is tonight." And that was the moment Roz knew she needed alcohol – and fast.

No one knew where Daphne was and Roz had to promise not to say anything to Niles. Which was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Complaining about the lie they'd come up with – that Donny had whisked her away on a spontaneous trip – distracted her from the cold fear that gripped her. Daphne wouldn't just go somewhere without telling anyone about her whereabouts. So where was she?

"How can you be so calm about this?" Roz asked Frasier.

"I'm sure she really is with Donny, Roz. I couldn't reach him so our story might not actually be a lie." Frasier was currently occupied with adjusting his tie. He didn't even look at Roz, who knew she had to spill at least one of her secrets.

"Actually… Donny and Daphne broke up."

"What?" Frasier finally turned to her; the fly came loose again, but he didn't notice.

"They broke up. So Daphne most certainly isn't with Donny. I called him earlier and he doesn't know where she is."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am. Daphne told me. It was part of the reason why she got drunk last night."

"Well, that's… that's unfortunate."

"You don't say," Roz rolled her eyes before she got serious again, "Frasier, I'm really worried about her." For a moment he stayed quiet.

"When I spoke to Niles earlier he said Mel drove her home this morning." Roz hit him as hard as she could and he winced.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't think it was important." He stroked his wounded arm – his pride, too, probably – and just stared at Roz.

"Not important. That's so typical! It's Mel's doing. She did something to Daphne."

"Well, that's just preposterous."

"It's not. I don't trust that woman." While Frasier explained to Roz that Mel was a respected woman with a great social standing, Roz wondered where Daphne could be. She had seen enough cheap movies to know that crazy women were capable of all sorts of things. Like kidnapping. Her heart thumbed loudly. If Mel had harmed Daphne… she couldn't think like that. She needed to stay focused. Roz closed her eyes. What had she and Daphne talked about the night before? Her feelings for Niles. And Mel's pregnancy. Having being pregnant once, too, Roz couldn't believe that the woman was actually with child. What if Daphne had found proof of Mel's dishonesty? She would tell Niles and-

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Of course I am. I always listen to what you say. Where did Niles call you from?"

"Roz, leave him alone. I know you're worried about Daphne, but Niles hasn't seen her since this morning."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Frasier grinned at her.

"I need to, you know, change for the wedding." Before he could even question her sincerity, she was gone.

It was a wonder Roz remembered where Niles' office was. She had been there once to return a book to Niles. He had nagged her day after day and finally she had just driven over there. She prided herself on her keen sense of direction as she parked her car. Now she could only hope that Niles was still in his office.

Roz knew something was off when she walked the empty corridor up to Niles' office. The door was closed and she tried the door knob. It seemed to be locked. So he'd gone home already. Roz was about to turn away when a noise from inside the office stopped her.

"Hello? Niles?" She put her ear to the door and waited. There it was again! A gentle thudding noise.

"What the hell…" Roz thought and jiggled the knob forcefully. She almost fell into the room when the door finally came undone.

"Oh my god, Daphne!" There on the floor was Daphne; tied to the chair, she had used all her strength to tilt it to the side. Roz carefully put the chair up before she untied Daphne. She quickly disposed of the duct tape over her mouth and mumbled an apology when Daphne whimpered.

"What happened? Was it Mel?"

"Yes," Daphne tried to catch her breath; there was not enough air in the room and her vision become blurry. She knew she had to focus, but it wasn't easy. "She's not… no baby. She just wants Niles. For her. For herself."

"That bitch! Come on, we need to get going."

"Roz, I- I don't know if I can." Her knees felt wobbly. Everything felt wobbly; including her mind. She opened and closed her hands. Every finger hurt from having been in the same position for too long. The pain was slowly beginning to seep through. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Forget about all of this. There was not one coherent thought on her mind.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. But we gotta stop a wedding."

"Wedding? How long-"

"They changed the date. The wedding is tonight."

"No!" Daphne gasped. The news were too much for her; just before her mind went from foggy to black, she could have sworn she saw Niles in a tuxedo, reaching out his hand to her:

"Take my hand and I'll never let go of you ever again."

Except she couldn't reach his hand and instead darkness swallowed her whole.

tbc


	6. Love Is Really All You Need

**A/N** : The last chapter! A huge thanks again to Dustinw522 for the prompt. I tried to stay true to the HiC episode, but eventually I forgot how it all went down and simply let the characters take over. This resulted. It was really fun to write and I'm glad so many of you read and reviewed! (please do so one more time)

* * *

When she finally came to, Daphne felt like herself again. She panicked for a second, afraid Mel might still be around. The glint she'd seen in that woman's eyes… even if she wasn't so deeply in love with Niles, Daphne knew she had to stop that woman.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Daphne was mildly surprised to see not only Roz, but Dr. and Mr. Crane as well. There were worry lines around their eyes and their mouths. Daphne wasn't sure, but she thought she saw guilt in their eyes too. She had no idea what either of them could feel guilty about. Frankly, she didn't have the time to think about it.

"We couldn't reach Niles," Frasier explained, "they must have left already. The good news is that they won't start without us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Mr. Crane threw in.

"Your father is right, Dr. Crane." Daphne said and her voice was so much stronger than earlier. She felt her strength and fighting spirit return to her second by second. When she tried to get up – she realized she was in a hospital bed – three pairs of hands reached out to help her.

"We need to stop the wedding."

"Daphne, you can't leave." Dr. Crane said gently.

"What?"

"You have to be checked out. We have no idea what Mel – what really happened to you. You could have inner-"

"I'm fine, Dr. Crane. Mel just tied me to the chair. As mean-spirited as that action was, she did not hurt me physically." Emotionally it was a whole different matter. She didn't have time to consider all that had happened in this short time. Right now she needed to save Niles.

"Daphne… you're not fine." Mr. Crane said. Daphne looked at Roz, who was unusually quiet. As soon as her eyes met hers, she turned away. That was answer enough. They were all against her too. They might not even believe her.

"So you're going to leave me here and watch Niles marry that… woman."

"When it's all over, maybe you and Mel can talk about your differences." Frasier suggested.

"Our differences?"

"Daphne, maybe you misjudged what happened. Roz told me you had quite a lot to drink last night and-"

"And that has nothing to do with what happened here today! Roz, you believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I don't trust Mel." Mr. Crane rolled his eyes.

"See? Mel's not even pregnant."

"How would you know that?" Frasier asked.

"She admitted it!"

"Frasier, how about we take Daphne back right after we stop – I mean attend the wedding? Niles would want her there." Roz tried to plead with Frasier.

"You're a doctor, for god's sake," Martin finally gave in, "get her out of here." Daphne gave him a thankful smile."

"If anything happens to-"

"GO!" The other three yelled in unison. As soon as he was out, both Roz and Mr. Crane helped Daphne get up. She was surprised how cold the ground felt. Her legs felt less wobbly than before, but she realized Dr. Crane was right. She would have to be careful.

"I hope Niles listens to you." Mr. Crane told Daphne as he helped her put on her shoes. She couldn't have been there for long, because they hadn't even bothered to take off her clothes and put her in a hospital gown.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"I never liked her, you know. She's like Maris. How does he always end up with women like that? If you can even call them women!" Daphne couldn't help herself; she quickly hugged the old man. She felt him smile against her shoulder. She definitely had his blessing – however this day would pan out.

"I really don't want to rush you, but we got to hurry. Niles might want you guys around, but Mel couldn't care less." Roz was adamant to stop this wedding.

"Let's go." Martin agreed and they were finally on their way.

* * *

"Mel, I can't get married without my family here." Niles' throat was dry; he'd been trying to calm down Mel the whole day. She was constantly checking her watch and kept pressuring him to finally get the wedding started. Niles smiled politely at the few guests. He hardly knew any of them. They were social friends and most of them were here for Mel. Niles didn't mind; he only wanted his family by his side – and Daphne. She, too, was family. Neither of them was there yet and he was beginning to worry about them. He knew they weren't happy with the wedding or the spontaneity of it all. Neither was he. He had to think of the child, though. His heart didn't flutter when he thought of the little human being he had helped create. Whenever he'd thought about having kids, it had felt different. It had been more than this.

"They're obviously not coming."

"They wouldn't do that to me." He took her hands into his hoping to calm her.

"Are you sure? They never really liked me." Her haunted look pained him. The memory of their disapproval still weighted heavy on his heart. However, when it mattered they would be there for him. Wouldn't they? Mel kept staring at him and he began to question his own certainty.

"We're going to wait another hour. If they're not here by then…" Mel sighed, but kissed him gently on the lips. Her lips were cold; or his were. They were so tangled up by now, he could no longer tell. Instead, he tried reaching Frasier's cell again. Wasn't this supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life? Why did it feel more like and ending?

* * *

"I thought Niles gave you the directions to this place!" Martin yelled at Frasier.

"They weren't precise enough!" Frasier defended himself. Whether it was the yelling, or the remnants from her ordeal, but Daphne started to feel sick. Roz gently put her hand over hers and it helped.

"Would you two shut up?" Roz leaned forward and looked at the road. "Just go left." She told Frasier.

"The directions clearly said-"

"I clearly don't care, Frasier. We've been trying to find this place for over twenty minutes now. Just try going left."

"Do what she says, son." Frasier grumbled, but did as he was told. Daphne mouthed a thank you to Roz, who just smiled. She turned away from her friend and checked her watch. If they didn't find the place soon, they'd be too late.

Daphne contemplated on what she'd do if they didn't make it in time. She knew now what Mel was capable of. A part of her was convinced that it didn't matter when they'd get there; they were too late. Mel would coax him into getting married right away. Just thinking of her tight grip on him made Daphne feel even sicker. There was another part of her, though, that believed they could make it. She tried to concentrate on that. Except. Niles might not believe her and who could blame him if he didn't? Daphne didn't have any proof. In the end, she feared, it didn't matter either way. All of this was simply too late.

"There it is!" She screamed so loud that Frasier almost lost control over the car. Daphne felt the gentle flutter of hope inside her and she hoped it was enough.

Roz and Frasier helped her out of the car, but as soon as Daphne felt solid ground under her feet her heart began to lead the way. She followed the path of roses; the beauty of it brought tears to her eyes. How could someone as malicious as Mel have thought of something as gorgeous as this?

"Daphne!" She crashed right into Niles. He gently pushed her away and smiled joyfully at her.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't make it!"

"So am I." Daphne got out; her breath was short and she was beginning to see stars. Maybe it was just the joy of catching him – finally. She registered that there was no ring on his finger. At least she had a chance now.

"Were you crying? Daphne, is everything all right?"

"I- I have to tell you something." She saw Niles' lips turn upwards as he recognized his family in the distance.

"Can it wait? You're a little late and Mel is getting anxious."

"No. I mean it can't wait. It has to do with – it's about Mel." His smile slowly went away and Daphne swallowed hard. He wouldn't believe her and she couldn't even blame him. Mel always treated him respectfully.

"I'm glad you guys made it." Before Daphne could even begin to tell him, Frasier, Martin and Roz approached them. They all wore worried expressions.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding." Frasier told him and looked at Daphne.

"We better say hello to Mel and uhm, tell her we're here."

"Tell her I'll be right there."

"Will do, Niles. Will do." Frasier said and Roz huffed. Niles just stared at her.

"I have a cold." She lied. Niles nodded and watched them leave before he turned back to Daphne.

"You look pale," he said, "Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Crane. I really need to tell you this before-"

"Niles, darling! There you are!" Mel practically ran towards them. Daphne gasped. Previously she hadn't had the time to really contemplate what Mel had done to her. She rubbed her wrist where the duct tape had left a light red mark. It itched as the other woman looked her up and down.

"Daphne," she said with that sugary voice of hers, "for some reason I thought you wouldn't come today."

"Daphne's my friend." Niles said and took Mel's hand. "She was just about to tell me something."

"Oh well, we don't have the time for idle chit-chat now. It can wait until after the wedding." Mel tried to drag Niles with her.

"No, it can't. Niles deserves the truth." Daphne swallowed her fear and all the painful memories.

"Did you just call me Niles?" But neither woman paid attention to him.

"No one cares for your lies, Daphne." Mel said darkly.

"Mel, honey, Daphne hasn't even said anything yet." Niles told her. Quickly she turned to him.

"Don't listen to anything she says, darling. You know, Donny broke up with her and now she's determined to break us up."

"That's not true! I broke up with Donny."

"You did?" Niles asked in disbelief and Daphne nodded.

"Don't listen to her, Niles," Mel repeated, but Niles only had eyes (and ears) for Daphne.

"Why did you break up with Donny?" He asked her.

"Because he deserves someone better. Someone who loves him the way I – I don't love him that way. I'm not sure I ever did. You see, I recently found out that-"

"Niles! Look at me!" Mel shrieked. Her hands were in her hair; she looked like a crazy woman and Niles recoiled. He had never seen her like that. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Frasier rushing towards him as Mel was about to jump Daphne.

"Don't destroy this for me! Niles belongs to me!" She yelled angrily. Instinctively, Niles stepped in front of Daphne just as Frasier grabbed Mel by the arm.

"I think Niles and Daphne deserve some privacy."

"This is my wedding! Niles is my man. Mine!"

"I'm not your property." Niles told her. He was beginning to see a different side of her. It was as if someone had removed a bad set of glasses; this was her. This crazy, possessive woman who didn't love him for who he was, but simply for what he presented. Just like Maris.

"You're making a big mistake listening to that- that- that tart!"

"I was so blind," Niles told Mel and sadness dripped from every word, "I thought you loved me. Ha, I thought I loved you too. I didn't realize that – I'll provide for the child. Of course I'll do that."

"There's no child you idiot!" Mel screamed and realized her mistake a moment too late.

"Ah." Was all Niles said. "Frasier? Could you please escort Mel to her car?"

"Of course." Frasier dragged the screaming Mel away. Daphne and Niles watched in awkward amazement until they could no longer hear and see her.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"I thought you were calling me Niles earlier." He smiled, but it was still tainted with sadness. All Daphne wanted to do was free him of his gloom and each and every memory of Mel.

"That's what I meant to tell you. About Mel, I mean." Niles nodded and took her hand. Daphne looked at him questioningly.

"Let's sit down. You may not need to, but I certainly do." He helped her sit on a small stone wall. Their hands were almost touching and Daphne reveled in the warmth that emanated from him.

"I'm sorry about the words Mel said to you."

"Oh, that's nothing." Daphne rubbed her wrist again. Just the mention of the woman's name was enough to start the itching.

"You knew about the pregnancy? Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Part of it," Daphne admitted, "I wanted to tell you right away, but Mel stopped me."

"That's why you were all late."

"Not exactly." Niles raised his eyebrows.

"It's not important right now."

"But-"

"I'll explain later. I promise. There's something else I need to tell you and it doesn't have anything to do with Mel. Do you remember when your brother had his back troubles?"

"Of course I do, but I don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"That day I found out that," she took a deep breath, "that you had feelings for me."

"What?!" His breath caught and Daphne feared he might hyperventilate. Quickly she put her hand over his.

"I wish I'd known sooner. I wish none of this happened. Because Niles…" The threat of tears constricted her throat and made it impossible for her to go on.

"Are you trying to tell me that – you have feelings for me? You broke up with Donny because…"

"Yes and yes." She hiccupped and laughed.

"Are you serious?" Daphne nodded. She felt the heat on her cheeks and hoped she didn't look too ridiculous.

"I think you just made me the happiest man on earth." He whispered before he finally captured her lips. All the unspoken words and questions were kissed away in this first, soft confession of feelings.

"And I'm the happiest woman. Niles."

"Never stop calling me that." He breathed against her lips.

"Would you rather I call you Niles or kiss you?" He answered her question by kissing her again; this time more passionately. In the distance, Roz gently punched Frasier's shoulder who complained. Martin smiled broadly, knowing he'd finally get a daughter-in-law he loved.

And Niles finally realized that it was indeed one of the happiest days of his life.

 **THE END**


End file.
